1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mobile device having a plurality of ground engaging wheels, a load supporting platform and a hand control for varying the angle defined by the platform and the ground. More specifically, this invention relates to a lawn edger device and the like.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
The average usage of a motorized lawn edger is eight hours per year. Because of the considerable stress imposed upon a lawn edger during operation of the same, the useful life of a motorized edger is forty hours. Therefore, on the average, a lawn edger must be repaced every five years and this imposes a relatively heavy financial burden on a person responsible for lawn maintenance.
In an effort to increase the ruggedness of construction of conventional lawn edgers, the handle has been fabricated as a relatively massive and reinforced structure in order to withstand the strain of manual variation of the depth of cut of the cutter blade. Usually, a system of arms and levers connect the cutter blade housing to the handle so that by manually pivoting a lever on the handle, the depth of cut can be controlled. In the prior art devices, if the handle were not of massive construction, there would exist a tendency for the arms and levers to buckle under the stress of vibration and when the cutter is cutting through relatively thick root systems. The heavy and reinforced structure of traditional edger handles increases the cost of manufacture of the same and the present invention provides a device for adjustably varying the depth of cut of the cutter blade of a lawn edger that avoids the need of such costly handles.
The adjustable depth hand control of the present invention overcomes the aforementioned inadequacies of the prior art devices by providing a simple and low cost pawl and ratchet mechanism that permits the variable adjustment of the cutter blade relative the ground or the like.
Although the prior art lawn edgers provide a reliable mechanism for adjusting either the depth of cut of the cutter blade relative the lawn and the angle at which the edge is cut, the prior art proposals have been relatively expensive to produce. It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a variably adjustable depth hand control for a lawn edger or the like that overcomes the aforementioned inadequacies of the prior art devices and provides an improvement which significantly contributes to the ease with which such lawn edgers can be made and therefore the low cost of production of the same.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of a lawn edger having a relatively lightweight handle and hand control for variably adjusting the depth of the cutter blade relative the ground.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of a lawn edger having a platform with first wheel means connected to the first end of the platform and with a first arm having second wheel means pivotably mounted to the second end of the platform with a connecting arm varying the rotatable position of the first arm relative to the platform to vary the height of the second end of the platform relative to the ground.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of a lawn edger having a connecting arm including a portion having a plurality of teeth for cooperating with a locking plate for variably fixing the disposition of the second end of the platfrom relative the ground.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of a lawn edger having a relatively lightweight handle which is rigidly connected to and extends angularly relative to the platform.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a lawn edger having a motor or an engine disposed on the platform whereby the motor or engine moves in unison with the adjustment of the cutter blade.
Another object of this invention is the provision of a lawn edger wherein the motor or engine is fixedly mounted relative to the cutter blade enabling the motor or engine to move in unison with the cutter blade upon adjustment of the depth of the cutter blade.
Another object of this invention is the provision of a lawn edger wherein the weight of the motor or engine is directly translated to effect downward pressure on the cutter blade.
Another object of this invention is the provision of a lawn edger wherein the connecting arm may be readily fabricated and assembled.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of a lawn edger which simplifies the interconnection between the motor or engine and the cutting blade.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a lawn edger wherein the depth of the cutting blade relative to the ground may be efficiently and positively controlled and wherein the stress of maintaining the cutting blade in a selected position is absorbed by a toothed portion of the connecting arm and a locking plate secured to the platform.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the present invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the invention. Many other beneficial results can be attained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the invention. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention and the detailed description describing the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. This invention should not be construed as limited to lawn edgers but should include ground tillers, rotary trench cutters, road line markers, sports field marking machines and the like.